The Adventure of Latvia and Foalan the Pup
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: One rainy night, Latvia got a crate . When he opened the crate there was a baby wolf shifter named Foalan , now he has to care for the Foalan! The sad thing is, he doesn't know how to take care of babies or dogs!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I just created for because , well I wanted too,I guess. Though if you are wondering who Foalan is she is my non-Hetalia Oc. She is a baby and is also the only AU here, also yeah if you're wondering where she's from, she's from a manga I'm creating(I'm pretty sure isn't going to have it here ) **

Latvia was in his house , it was pouring with rain. He had nothing to do, that is until he heard a knock or another loud noise coming from the door. Latvia stood up, he was slightly scared because it could've been Russia. He walked towards the door and opened it. There was a crate, a crate at his doorstep with a note on top of it and making sounds that sounded like they were a mix between a baby and a dog. He warily went to grab the note to read it. When he grabbed the note and started to read it , it read "Hey guy, take care of this baby, the baby's name's Foalan and she's a special one alright." "Why would someone give me a baby and anyways what would the guy mean by 'special a one',anyways who just leaves their baby in a crate ,on some stranger's doorstep? Well anyways ,it could be just a prank." Latvia said as he looked at the crate.

Soon after he opened the crate to see a little baby, around 7-8 months old ,wearing white baby clothing with a wolf tail at the end and with a wolf hat on. The baby was a brunette and had brown eyes. Latvia picked up the child and said "So it wasn't a prank," as he looked at Foalan. Foalan made a cute baby noise and then tried to eat Latvia's shirt. "N-no! Bad baby!" Latvia shrieked as he also dropped the baby. Foalan looked at him and turned into a wolfpup. "Oh my god! It-She is now a wolf or dog!" He shrieked again as Foalan yipped at him and continued to try and eat his shirt. "N-no! Don't do that!" Latvia said as he was now pulling the pup off of his shirt.

Soon after the pup was off of him he closed his door ,though Foalan was still inside but she was in her baby form. "Ugh, I think I now need to seek professional baby and dog help." Latvia said as he looked at Foalan who smiled and crawled towards him. He soon after picked up Foalan and Foalan started to eat his shirt again. Latvia sighed and looked at baby Foalan. "I guess that means you're hungry." Latvia said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter, hope you like it!**

Foalan then continued to try and eat his shirt. Latvia then picked up Foalan who was still trying to eat his shirt as she was starting to fall asleep. "So you're not hungry? Then why are you eating my shirt?" Latvia asked but Foalan was already asleep. Latvia looked at Foalan who stopped trying to eat his shirt and was fast asleep. "Well I guess it is late." Latvia said with a slight smile as he sat down on his chair and slowly but surely fell asleep.

~...~

Then when morning came a loud cry woke Latvia up. "Whaaa?" Latvia said as baby Foalan was the one who was crying. "H-how do I make you stop crying?!" He said as he looked at Foalan. Then an idea popped into his head! He should check online! Or maybe call an expert. Then Latvia went to his computer to find the answer but his computer was down so he went to call an expert. The only person he really kind of knew who would know about his subject would possibly be... Russia's older sister, Ukraine. So he called Ukraine. "Hello?" Ukraine answered the phone.

"I need help!" Latvia screamed as Foalan still was crying.

"With what and what's crying so loudly in your house?"

"Well , um since you know a lot about this topic , you being motherly and all, how can you stop a baby from crying?"

"Well, there are many ways: You could feed them, you could have them take a nap, you could change their diapers , and-"

"Thanks for the help!" Latvia said as he hung up as quickly as he could. He checked if Foalan needed her diaper changed , which she didn't. He also already knew Foalan wasn't tired , since she did just woke up. So that must mean she was hungry! Latvia then took off his shirt, gave it to Foalan and went to get a new one. After he got a new one and put it on he ran outside to get some baby milk, meanwhile Foalan stopped crying for the time being and continued to try and eat Latvia's shift , but it looked more like she was sucking on it. Latvia then ran towards the nearest shop to get baby milk and completely forgot that Foalan was home alone!

Meanwhile back at Ukraine's house, Ukraine was wondering why Latvia was acting so weird. "Why would he ask me for baby advise? Is he hiding something? Well there is only one way to find out." Ukraine said as she got ready to call Latvia again ,but he wasn't answering his phone. He wasn't answering his phone because his phone was at his home! "Hmmm." Ukraine said as she started to think. She then called him again but no answer. "Well only one way to settle this." Ukraine said as she got out a suit case and packed some things like clothing. She then bought 1 ticket to Latvia online, though since her internet was slow it did take a long time to load.

Now, back to Latvia, Latvia bought baby milk and a few bottles. _This is really going to affect my economy _ He thought to himself as he also went to buy a crib for Foalan. Then as soon as he bought the stuff that he needed he noticed that he didn't have a car to carry all his stuff he bought, he had to carry it to his house all by himself! After what seemed like hours, he finally arrived at his house, but his back felt like it had been broken by the time he arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter and yeah, hope you like it!**

When Latvia opened the door, Foalan was still sucking on his shirt but his shirt was soaking wet. Latvia sighed a bit,as that shirt was a new that he bought a few days ago. He then got the milk ready for Foalan which took around 30 minutes. Then after that he fed Foalan. After that he set up Foalan's crib in an extra room that he somehow had.

Soon after he decided to put on some TV. So he sat on his chair and put on some Tv. He was looking for something to watch and that's when Adventure Time popped up. Foalan then was glued to the TV. When Latvia went to change the channel, Foalan knew he was going to change it and started to cry. "What? What is it now?" Latvia asked. Foalan then stared at the TV , watching more Adventure Time and stopped crying. "So that's it? You want to watch this show." Latvia said with a frown as he looked at Foalan. Foalan looked at him for a moment and continued to watch TV. Latvia sighed for a moment as he started to fall asleep because of how tired he was.

Soon after, Adventure Time was over and baby Foalan was bored. That's is until she saw Latvia's shirt that he was wearing. She then shifted into her wolf form. She crept up to the the couch and then jumped onto it. She then slowly walked towards him and attacked the "evil shirt monster". This made Latvia wake up and scream. "No Mr. Russia! Don't do that!" He screamed until he noticed it was Foalan chewing and attacking his shirt that he was wearing. "What is with you? Do you like destroying my shirts?" Latvia said as he frowned and looked at him. Foalan soon stopped attacking and chewing his shirt. She looked at him as she shifted back. "Ugh, you won't understand." He said quietly as he looked at the baby and then his shirt which now had holes and was wet.

Ukraine then finished packing and coughed a bit. She hadn't been feeling well lately, though why should some sickness stop her? Anyways, after she packed her bags she went outside and drove to the nearest airport, coughing some time of the way.

Now back to Latvia: Latvia's stomach grumbled as he had forgotten to eat. He then put Foalan down onto the ground and went to get some food for himself. As he was making some food for himself, Foalan could smell it and crawled towards him. Foalan looked at Latvia , who after a few minutes looked back at her. "No, you cannot have my food." He said with a frown as he served himself some food. He then started to eat. Foalan then crawled towards him. "I already told you, no." Latvia said to Foalan as Foalan started to cry a bit. Soon after Latvia finished eating and picked Foalan up , trying to calm her down. After what seemed like an hour she stopped crying and fell asleep. Latvia yawned a bit, he was tired too. Then he sat down on the chair and started to fall asleep.

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door which had woken up Latvia.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I was having a writers block.**

Latvia then woke up and looked around,wondering if the knock on the door was a dream. Then there was another knock,Latvia then went to open the door,Foalan now in his arms. "Who is it?" He asked tiredly with a slight frown.

"It's me ,Ukraine."

"Ukraine?! " Latvia said as he had also noticed that he was carrying Foalan. Ukraine stared at the baby Foalan, who was still fast asleep. "Uh Latvia." Ukraine said as Latvia then looked at her nervously. "Why are you holding a baby?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"W-what baby?"

"Latvia!"

" Okay okay!" Latvia said as he started to cry. "I'm holding this baby because I found it in a crate! Please don't hurt me!" Latvia said with a frown as he was still crying.

"Latvia, I was just wondering why you were holding such a cute baby! I am not going to hurt you either. Also who puts a baby in a crate, that's in hu-" Ukraine said as she was cut off by herself coughing. Latvia stopped crying and looked at Ukraine. "Ms. Ukraine! You d-do know th-that you are still s-sick,right?" Latvia said as he was still holding Foalan, who was starting to wake up.

"I do, also what's with your shirt?"

"My shirt?!" Latvia looked down at his shirt, he had totally forgotten about his shirt! "Can you hold her for a second." Latvia said as he gave Foalan to Ukraine, who held the baby. Latvia then ran into his room to put on a new shirt. After Latvia put on a new shirt and walked out of his room he saw Ukraine tickling Foalan. Ukraine was also calling Foalan "*Малютка" . Latvia watched them for a moment and said "Uh, Ms. Ukraine?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you tickling Foalan?"

"Oh! That's her name, though Малютка-I mean Foalan and I where just having a bit of fun!" Ukraine smiled as she coughed again.

"Y-yeah but shouldn't you get b-back to-" Latvia said as he was cut off by a glance by Ukraine.

"But Latvia! You are raising a baby, I could at least help you with Мал-Foalan!"

"B-but, she isn't your usual baby."

"What? What do you mean she isn't your usual baby?" Then suddenly Foalan shifted into her wolf form and barked. Ukraine put her down and she walked to Latvia. Latvia picked her up and Foalan then she started to try eat his shirt again. "That's what I mean." Latvia said with a frown.

"Oh,"

***Little one**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short or is bad...**

"Well, Latvia could I at least help you with her." Ukraine said with a straight face and coughed again. Latvia sighed for a moment and as he tried to get Foalan to stop chewing his shirt. Then when he finally got Foalan to stop chewing on his shirt she started to cry again. "What is it now?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Foalan continued to cry, and Latvia smelled a disgusting scent coming from the baby. "Wait! I have to change your diaper?! Oh no, where did I put those diapers?!" Latvia said in a nervous tone as he searched for the diapers.

"Um Latvia,the diapers are right here." Ukraine said with slight smile as she coughed again and pointed to where the diapers

"Oh," Latvia said as he looked at where the diapers were. "C-could you please change her diaper, please!" Latvia said with a slight frown as he looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because your a girl and you know how to change a diaper, right?" Latvia whined as he looked at Urkaine. Ukraine coughed again and sighed as she picked up the baby (and a clean diaper) to change her diaper in a different room. When they were out of the room ,Latvia sighed in relief. Now he could clean up. Latvia soon after se tarted to clean the room. Meanwhile Ukraine had entered a bathroom to change Foalan's diaper and started to change her diaper. After a few minutes , Latvia somehow cleaned the entire room and put everything back in its place. Also Foalan's diaper had been changed and she had stopped crying like a , well a baby of course !

Ukraine then walked out off the bathroom with Foalan in her arms. Foalan was also sucking on one of her fists. "Tastes better than my shirts, I bet." Latvia mumbled as he looked at Foalan. Then the baby whined a bit and stopped sucking one of her fists. She reached out her arms to Latvia and he sighed. He then went towards Ukraine and got the baby who started to try and suck his shirt again. "And it seems like I was wrong." He said with as the baby continued to suck his shirt.


End file.
